Rainy Days
by Redfire-Hyrule01
Summary: Ilana's not to fond of thunderstorms, and when she is awoken by one in the middle of the night, terrified of the thoughts of the shaman coming back, she goes to her protector in the next room to find him already awake, since it's 2 AM. I'm bad at summaries, first SBT fan-fiction with Ilanca, written 2 years ago, so the writing may be poor. Enjoy! R&R (rated T for language)


**Author's Note: This has been on my comp for a while and I wanted to submit it...this is my first SBT fan-fiction, so creative criticism is welcome, and I'm sorry if Lance is OOC at all I...meh, I needed some fluff Because this is very fluffy, oohhh man.**

**Lance and Ilana belong to Genndy Tartakovsky**

**Rainy Days**

**Sym-Bionic Titan fan fiction by:**

**Brittany W.**

It was rainy at two in the morning in the large city of Sherman, Illinois, and a male, teenaged Galalunian was staring at the ceiling of his room, listening to the soft rain outside.

Lance was always restless at this time, since it was a time he used to wake up when his father returned from the lab. They would both have snacks and discuss about their days casually, but ever since the experimental accident his father had that led him to his disappearance, Lance has come to miss those times dearly, even though he doesn't show much emotion. He heaved himself into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to forget those "once good" memories. Lance had plenty of memories to go back to from living here on Earth. Fighting Mutraddi, going to school, seeing Ilana and Octus everyday…it completed him. He would never want his life to be any other way.

Lance glanced over at his clock gloomily. "…I've got school in about five hours…" He stretched his arms above his head and sighed. _And I'm really hungry_. He flipped the covers off of his legs and stood up, yawning widely.

When he opened the door to his room, someone was standing there. A blonde, spiky-haired girl in a white, knee-length nightgown stood there, tightly squeezing a stuffed animal.

"…Ilana?" Lance stared down at her, his face expressing concern.

"H-Hi, um…good morning, Lance," Ilana greeted. "I…I was going to knock, but I didn't want to wake you up."

Lance shrugged his toned shoulders. "I always wake up around this time."

"I-Is that…so…" Ilana said, grasping her stuffed animal firmly.

"…What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not very fond of…thunderstorms-" As soon as she said the word "thunder," a loud roar came and it scared her, causing her to jump forward into Lance's arms. "…Do you mind if I sleep with you? I-I used to all the time with my dad as a child when storms like this came to Galaluna."

Lance was motionless and still as a statue. When it came to hugs, or any type of physical contact, he felt very uncomfortable, but this was different. Hugging Ilana was...welcoming, and felt like home, and gave him so many of those ridiculous butterflies in his stomach.

"…Sure, but let me go get something to eat." He told her.

"Okay…and you do know that we don't have school today, right? It's a Saturday."

"Damn, I forgot. I would've taken a shower and everything if I didn't know it was a Saturday."

"Ha ha…go get something to eat, Lance."

"Right. I'll be back."

As he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, Ilana slipped into his bedroom and plopped herself onto his bed, nuzzling her face into one of his pillows. It reeked of him, which she loved, so she squeezed it in between her stuffed animal and herself. She then buried herself under the sheets and exhaled deeply out of contentment.

"Back-" Lance walked in several minutes later, wiping his mouth. When he saw the lump of Ilana's body inhabiting his bed sheets, he smirked and crossed his arms. "Comfortable?"

"Hmm," Ilana removed the covers from her head and looked at him, pouting slightly. "It's lonely."

"You…sneaky…" He gave a short laugh. "You're not afraid of thunderstorms at all, are you?"

"No, I am, but I was scared by myself. Ever since that incident with the "shaman"…" she shivered and sat up. "I'm glad all that was just in my head…"

Lance nodded and came over to sit on his bed, his eyes staring lazily out the window. "If my father…died in such a way like that…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting Ilana's apprehensive gaze.

She reached out and grazed his arm with her gentle fingers, triggering Lance to turn sharply and stare at her with a hurt look in his obsidian eyes. Ilana blinked at him a few times and gave him a sweet smile. He felt his face heating up from that simple smile and turned away from quickly.

"Lance…" Ilana said as she knelt behind him and placed her hands on both of his bare shoulders. "If _that_ happened to your father, it would have been investigated more thoroughly, but-" He shifted slightly, enough to trigger concern in the young princess. She leaned forward to get a look at Lance's face, and was surprised to see a wide-eyed, petrified corporal staring blankly at the rain outside. "Lance?"

He had a hand covering his nose and mouth and sweat was dripping off his chin; he was shaking, suddenly feeling cold, and couldn't bear the thought of the shaman coming back and haunting them again. That evil shaman could still be around, and that monster he created was only a decoy. What if it was a decoy? Even so those memories...weren't real, he remembered correctly how his father disappeared, how everything happened. He was reminiscing that painful time when suddenly, he felt two arms embrace him in a tight hug.

"Don't think about it, Lance…" Ilana's muffled voice said. "It's over, he's gone, I really don't think he's coming back…"

_ She's always able to know what's wrong..._ He thought, looking over his shoulder at the princess affectionately squeezing him from behind. She was so caring for her people, and...always knew how to cheer him up somehow. He thought himself as selfish, wanting to do what he was going to try and accomplish next, but he found he didn't care. If it meant he could have her to himself for just one moment, just to show her how much he cares about her...that would be enough for him. She needed to know, and...she deserved to know.

"...Ilana?" He finally croaked, kicking himself mentally a second later for how pathetically weak that sounded.

"Yes?" Her muffled voice came again.

"C-C…" Lance swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Could you…close your eyes? Only for a second…"

"Huh? Why?"

"J-Just do it…"

Without any further prompting, Ilana closed her eyes, her lips parting slightly, as if she expected what he was going to do.

_ Damn, she's good._

Lance turned to her and cupped her face in his hands. Ilana's eyes shot open and stared at his, her expression slowly turning from surprised to that caring expression he had come to adore so much.

"There's something I forgot to tell you after those monsters came to Sherman High…" He said, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"And what's that?" she asked in a whisper.

Lance remained silent a moment, his smile growing more and more gentle within each second. He finally leaned forward, quietly saying the words as their mouths met. "I love you, Princess,"

**End**

**Ahhhh, that...this story was written about two years ago ahahaha. I've gotta say a lot of the plot I originally had in this wasn't very good, so I just revised it...also...not much description in here, either. About neither Lance or Ilana. The next one I want to write, though, I promise it'll be better! :D Just gotta wait for me, haha. I thought it would be interesting to write a story in Lance's perspective for Ep. 10, and to write about those three weeks after Octus was "killed," when Lance and Ilana were running all over the place (lengthier Ilanca story, I'm sure), since I just rewatched both seasons of Sym-Bionic Titan after half a year of not doing so, and I must say I missed it dearly...;A; Anywho, read and review, if you'd like! I do need to work on my writing, and it's gotten much better than what it is in this fan-fiction. My paragraphs are infinitely longer than those short ones up there...thank you British Literature! (which I have to take twice OTL;;) Anyways, rambling, whee, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Brit**


End file.
